The economic development and growth of a nation is often based on the nation's infrastructure. Key aspects of such infrastructure are the transportation, energy, and information industries. Usually, the information industry forges ahead in technology and innovation, while the energy and transportation industries lag behind in such development.
For example, the railroad transportation industry hasn't changed much in nearly a century. Furthermore, the renewable energy industry has had insufficient development and success, while 86% of the world's electricity is still produced by carbon-fueled generation and 58%-60% of the world's pollution related to climate change is deemed to originate from the energy and transportation industries.